In electronic devices such as a lighting lamp, a refrigerator, a washing machine, etc., two cables are often electrically connected using a wire to wire connector. The connector includes an insulation housing and a conductive terminal disposed within the insulation housing. During the connection of the cables to the connector, sheaths of the cables are peeled off to expose wires, and the wires are inserted and electrically connected to the conductive terminals of the connector.
In the electronic device, and particularly in a lighting device, an integral connector is required for rapid assembly and reduced construction cost. A connector including an integral conductive terminal, which is formed of a single metal plate, is commonly used. The two wires are respectively inserted into the insulation housing from insertion ports of the insulation housing, and two conductors are electrically connected to the integral terminal by insertion into the conductive terminal. However, there is no seal between the wire and the insertion port, and when the connector is used in a humid environment, foreign impurities such as moisture or dust are apt to easily enter an interior of the insulation housing through the insertion port, adversely influencing the electrical performance of the connector.